Statue of Death/dialogue
After Missing, Presumed Death *'Statue of Death: '''Welcome back adventurer. The citadel took some cleaning up after you left, that dragonkin really lost his temper. **'Player: Ask about rewards. ***'''Player: XP lamps ****'Statue of Death: '''I've already given you that reward. ***'Player: Barrows amulets ****''If you already claimed the Barrows amulets.'' *****'Statue of Death: '''I've already give you that reward. In case you forgot, the amulets can be scattered against a brother's sarcophagus to kill them before they wake. *****'Statue of Death: 'But use them wisely. You may only use three amulets for each run through the tombs. ***'Player: 'Book of the Underworld ****''If you already have a Book of the Underworld *****'Statue of Death: '''You've already got one of those, I'm afraid I can't give you another one. ****''If you don't have a Book of the Underworld *****Statue of Death: 'Misplaced your Book of the Underworld, have you? Here, have another. ***'Player: Alternate death animations ****'Statue of Death: '''Now that you know them personally, Death or Icthlarin may pay you a visit when you die. Which would you prefer? *****'Player: 'I want Death to reap my soul. ******'Statue of Death: 'Very well. Send my regards to the Reaper. *****'Player: 'I want Icthlarin to guide my spirit ******'Statue of Death: 'Very well. Take your chances with the jackal. *****'Player: 'I don't want either of them to visit me. ******'Statue of Death: 'A wise choice, personally I wouldn't feel safe with either of them. ***'Player: 'Back... **'Player: Ask about Sliske's ascension. ***'Player:' Ask about the Staff of Armadyl ****'Statue of Death: '''The Staff of Armadyl is a powerful elder god artefact which gained its name from being in Armadyl's possession. ****'Statue of Death: Ironically, it has been used primarily for violence in Gielinor, most notably by Zamorak to kill Zaros and Sliske to kill Guthix. ****'Statue of Death: '''It seems to be the weapon of choice if you are going to slay a god, which Sliske is now in possession of. ****'Statue of Death: 'Now Sliske is in possession of both the Stone of Jas and the Staff of Armadyl: two of the most powerful items in existence. ***'Player: 'Ask about the Stone of Jas ****'Statue of Death: 'The Stone of Jas is a powerful elder god artefact which acts as a physical store of the elder gods' energy. ****'Statue of Death: 'Anyone who touches it is infused with incredible power but they also become a target for the dragonkin ****'Statue of Death: 'This is because the elder gods tied the dragonkin to the Stone as a defence system, cursing them for all of time. ****'Statue of Death: 'The more the Stone of Jas is used the more the power of the dragonkin increases. ****'Statue of Death: 'It is not known if there is a limit to this effect. Perhaps they could grow stronger than the gods themselves. ****'Statue of Death: 'Sliske now possesses the Stone, and is offering it as a reward to the greatest god slayer. ***'Player: Ask if Sliske has become a god. ****'Statue of Death: '''Hahaha! The question on everybody's lips, it would seem... ****'Statue of Death: 'You'll just have to wait to find that one out, Sliske plays his cards close to his chest. ****'Statue of Death: 'Besides, it's far too entertaining watching everyone get so wound up about it! **'Player: 'View cutscenes. ***'Player: 'Sliske's Grand Entrance ***'Player: 'Releasing the Dragonkin ***'Player: 'The Great Escape ***'Player: '''Back